


A New Discovery (The Mansion Part 3)

by drarryisgreen



Series: The Mansion [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Merlin AU, flaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds out something new about Arthur<br/>Read Part <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/859173">One</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/868329">Two</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Discovery (The Mansion Part 3)

Merlin stayed awake in his bed rethinking over his plan and considering where his flaws had been. At four o’clock in the morning he heard whispers in the hallway and figured that Arthur’s guest was probably leaving. There was something odd about this guest though, she didn’t sound—female.  
  
Merlin was intrigued. There were only two possibilities. Either Arthur simply had a friend over and they stayed up and played video games all night--Arthur’s obsession with _Quest for Camelot_ was borderline neurotic—or Arthur had been shagging a bloke.  
  
Merlin needed to know and he needed to know now.  
  
He jumped off the bed and dashed towards the kitchen. He could pretend that he was thirsty and needed water and just _happened_ to come across Arthur’s guest. It wasn’t the first time Merlin had _accidentally_ invaded Arthur’s privacy and it wouldn’t be the last. Besides, the site of a shirtless Arthur chasing after Merlin, was quite sexy, if Merlin thought so himself. Which he did, a lot.  
  
When Merlin entered the kitchen he was stunned by what he’d witnessed. A bloke was sitting on the counter next to the sink with his legs wrapped around Arthur, who was, as Merlin had predicted—shirtless. They were snogging. The bloke stopped as though he’d just caught his breath and looked at Merlin with fear.  
  
Arthur turned to look at Merlin and groaned. “You, again?”


End file.
